


【冬盾】Falling

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 洗脑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 洗脑！Bucky × 洗脑！Steve。





	1. Chapter 1

　　“Excuse.”  
　　那个声音的出现就好像那只手的出现一样毫无预兆，他擦过冬兵的脸颊，从正对着他的冰柜里取走一罐苏打水。他感觉到一瞬间血液都凝固在了它们刚流经的地方，以至于在感觉到身后的人正在渐行渐远时，才迟缓的转过身。  
　　他看到那头金发，宽阔的肩背，完美有力的肌肉被包裹在那身蓝色制服下面，他可能的盯得太久，对方似乎意识到一般回过头来，室内不算明亮，风扇滚动的阴影在他脸上滑过。  
　　对方没说话，只露出一个稍微有些疑惑的表情。  
　　Winter Soldier知道自己看到了谁。  
　　Captain America。  
　　  
　　他们那次之后再没有过好好交谈的机会，其实当时也没有。美国队长停下看了冬兵一会儿，他的目光陌生疏远，冬兵还记得他们初次见面时，这个男人看向他的眼神，震惊喜悦担忧，一瞬间都爆炸开来，刺得他脑袋生疼。但这次没有，这次那对蓝绿色的眼睛里只有平静。他们沉默了会儿，最后美国队长转过身走了，脚步声吧嗒吧嗒地像是踩在冬兵心口上，他不知道为什么自己嘴里会泛起一股苦味，再多的伏特加都吞咽不掉。  
　　  
　　他们再见面是半个多月后，或者更久？谁管他呢。冬兵出了几个常规的任务，杀人，杀人，爆破，杀人。然后他休息了几天，主要用来维护一下自己的枪械，在那段可以称为“无所事事”的日子里，他看着电视在播放关于美国队长的新闻，导播用了“背叛”和“震惊”这类危言耸听的词汇，冬兵停下了手中的活儿，他关掉了音量，只沉默地注视着电视里那模糊晃动的画面，美国队长带领着九头蛇成员洗劫了一个仓库，火燃烧起来的时候，他停顿了下，于是被顺利地捕捉到了一张清晰的侧脸，那张影像被清晰被放大最终占满整个屏幕。冬兵看不见美国队长的眼睛，他不自觉地用手摆弄了下枪管，最后继续之前停下的活儿。  
　　几天后，他接到了新的任务，他是任务的最后一环，在所有人撤出大楼后，负责清理。  
　　他隐藏在大楼不远处的阴影里，他原本姿态放松，只是紧紧盯着大楼亮起来的楼层里不断晃动的人影。原本的工作人员被用枪指着蹲在地上，他们搬走文件，电脑和其他需要的东西，人群晃动着，像一个个没有差别的点。  
　　直到他看到了美国队长。  
　　他没法忽视他，在捕捉到那个身影的第一眼他就认出了他。他握着他那熟悉的盾牌，就那么笔直地站着，他没有参与搬运，也没有参与看管犯人，他就像是一个标志，只是用来摆放在那里，类似于“当心地滑”或者“此处禁止吸烟”一类该死的东西。冬兵不想那么去注意他。他只是他过去的一个任务。他在那次要消灭他的任务里失败了，九头蛇被毁了整整一个支部。但那也只是一首歌里的一个休止符，一段电报里难免出现的停顿。很多东西又继续一如往常地进行了下去。他被原谅，被再次安排新的任务。看起来什么都没有改变。  
　　冬兵告诉自己没什么改变，他没有因为见过那个眼睛闪亮的男人就会心跳加快，他没有因为他呼唤他的声音就在深夜里猛然惊醒一脑门的汗，他没有因为突然想起那个男人就变得无所适从，焦躁不安。这些都没有发生。  
　　冬兵告诉自己。它们没有发生。一切都没有改变。  
　　但他完全不想面对美国队长突然出现在这里，在自己的阵营这边，却表现得那么……  
　　该死的。操。  
　　冬兵看到有人向他发出了信号，前期小队都撤退了出来，是他该完成自己部分的时候了。他第一次有点抗拒完成任务，不是因为什么内疚迷茫这些唧唧歪歪的情绪，仅仅是因为他看到有人在门口等他。  
　　那个等他的人就那么垂首站在门口，双手自然而然的放在身体两侧，背上贴着他的盾牌，他闭着眼睛，嘴角微抿，冬兵觉得下一刻就算这家伙背后长出一对白翅膀他也不会奇怪，九头蛇不是总在搞些稀奇古怪的东西吗？似乎为了应和他这样的想法， 他的机械左臂发出一声轻微的咔哒声，他感觉到一阵酸麻，好像那只手臂随时会吞噬他。在感觉到冬兵走近的时候，那个人仅仅是微微偏过点脸，他脸上一闪而过了然的神色出奇地让人动容，冬兵迟疑了下，在走过他身侧的时候饱含戒备，这让对方在想抓住他手腕的第一个时间点就被冬兵轻易地躲过了。  
　　“嘿。”美国队长，那个等他的人，抬起双手表明自己没有恶意，“你是要……”他皱了皱眉没有继续说下去，但谁都知道他的意思。冬兵点了点头，在他继续往前走的时候，并没有意外手腕再次被抓住了。  
　　“我有点困惑……”美国队长没有看他，他目光低垂并不看着任何眼前的东西，他只是在努力思考，一心想要抓住什么飞快溜走的东西，“为什么要这么做？”  
　　冬兵以为他要问为什么要清理掉剩下的人，但美国队长停顿了下，补完了他的问题：“为什么我没有被算进来？这不是第一次了。”  
　　冬兵事实上要比美国队长本人知道更多更多的“其他情况”，不仅仅是他加入九头蛇之后的那些计划，在他之前，在他还在神盾局工作的那些日子里，美国队长总会漏过任务的最后一点细节。这么看来，他似乎一直都在做相同的事情，冬兵感觉到隐隐的怒气充塞进他的胸口，潮湿寒冷，呛得他要喊出来，他的头又开始疼了，手腕被美国队长握住的部分却开始发烫。他粗暴地甩掉对方的手，在目光滑过对方脸颊时，努力咬紧自己的口腔。  
　　“因为你总会把事情搞得很复杂。”  
　　他这么回答他，同时开了他的第一枪。  
　　  
　　他很确定美国队长站在那里看他开完了每一枪，却从头到尾没有发出一点声音，这使得整个事态的发展空洞可怕，就像把一颗钢珠丢进玻璃杯子里，然后拼命摇晃，让它疯狂地撞击四壁，你可以看见它，你可以听见它，你可以感觉到它，但你没法让它停下。美国队长现在就是冬兵脑子里的那颗钢珠。他麻木地挪动着自己的脚步，机械地重复开枪射击的动作，人们的尖叫和挣扎的声音被更大的心跳和呼吸声掩盖，他试着吞咽，却不知道自己想要咽下去什么。  
　　该死的你能别看了嘛该死的你为什么要在这里该死的这到底怎么回事该死的你为什么不说话该死的该死的该死的该死的该死的该死的该死的该死的该死的……他用那只机械臂拧断了一个人脖子，用MK2挑出随便什么人的眼球，他踩断了一个还在挣扎着的女人的腿，用手里的枪把一个眼镜男一枪爆头。  
　　这不对。  
　　这他妈的都是错误的。  
　　他听到脑子里有个轰隆轰隆的声音，沉闷低缓。  
　　冬兵觉得又沮丧又无力，不是为了眼前的这些，不是因为这次的任务，也不是为了自己。  
　　是为了美国队长。那个声音这样告诉他。  
　　——不对。  
　　冬兵停了下来，他重重喘息着，室内只徒留最后一枪未散的尾音和满鼻子的枪火味道，那些鲜红的血液洒在地板上，溅到天花板上，喷射到窗玻璃上，这个世界摇摇欲坠，但不是因为美国队长在这里，不是因为他莫名其妙地就成了自己这一边，不是因为他莫名其妙地一语不发站在那里，不是因为他被当做了一个真正的标识，一个标签，一个指向标，一个九头蛇用来嘲笑神盾局，复仇者联盟或者美国或者其他什么都好的工具。  
　　那仅仅因为，他是——  
　　“Steve。”冬兵没想到自己会喊出那个名字，他发现自己喊出那个名字的时候，头脑里一切的吵闹都戛然而止了，世界清晰起来，他转动他的肌肉，和牵动他的声带一起，他转身，看着“美国队长”，可他喊的是Steve。  
　　“……Steve是谁？”  
　　冬兵在那个时候意识到，Bucky和Steve都已经在这个世界上消失了。  
　　那一刻，不明所以的绝望完全地包围了他。  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　当复仇者们赶到的时候，冬兵一点也没有觉得奇怪，因为他们实在耽搁地太久了。他有些烦躁，躲避黑寡妇射来的子弹让他擦破了额角，他很快退到了窗口，牵引的绳索已经抓在手里，他有一整套完备的撤退方案，如果速度快，也许还可以有点意外收获。但他还没有来得及做这一切，巨大的撞击声让所有人都停了下来，他回头，看到美国队长对着鹰眼砸下了他的盾牌，那一击干脆利落，快速的像他过去重复地每一次。盾锋利的边缘嵌进地里，鹰眼滚到一边，满脸都是不可置信的表情。  
　　美国队长一点一点地把自己的盾捡起来，他舒展身躯，握紧拳头，那个动作包含了进攻和防御，那是个全力对敌的状态。鹰眼吸气的声音整个房间都听得见。  
　　“情况和我们想的差不多。”冬兵听到黑寡妇说了一句，他没错过她声音里隐忍的颤抖。  
　　“Steve，你还好吗？”她问他，几乎屏住呼吸。  
　　一丝动摇的神色滑过美国队长的脸颊，冬兵看到他睫毛颤了颤，手也不自觉得更紧了紧，他胸膛起伏了下，嘴唇动了动。但他没有放松丝毫。  
　　“我知道你现在很疑惑……”黑寡妇试着慢慢接近他，“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
　　“我……我记得你。”美国队长没有回答她，他只是在自说自话，“那艘船，你在下载数据……我，不是很确定……”  
　　鹰眼一边戒备地看着冬兵一边对另一边露出担忧的神色。  
　　“你们是神盾局的人？”  
　　“我们是你的朋友。”  
　　这句话几乎让美国队长退让，但在那之前他转头看了冬兵一眼。冬兵不知道他为什么会突然看向自己，他的眼睛闪了闪，然后那抹刚出现的妥协就完全消散了。  
　　“我记得神盾局欺骗了我。这是我最清楚记得的事情。”  
　　  
　　虽然黑寡妇是名女特工，但她可能是最不拖泥带水的家伙，她目的明确，计划直接，他冲着美国队长展开的攻击没有考虑过会不会伤害他，他和鹰眼达成了共识，他们要带他回去，这就是唯一的目的。当那些绳索开始收缩的时候，冬兵还只是站在那里，似乎在发现他没有进一步行动后，神盾局的特工们开始把更多的注意力投注在美国队长身上，双方都受了点伤，但那些心上产生的划痕，没有人看见。  
　　有力的挥臂和迅捷的挺身让美国队长再次挣脱出来，他躲过了几支快速的箭，滚到了冬兵的身边，他伸出的手太理所当然，以至于冬兵在反应过来前就抓住了他。随后天地颠倒，他们一起从破碎的窗户里跃出去，天空黑沉，唯一的亮色是美国队长划过眼前的金色发梢，它们看起来出人意料的柔软，让冬兵忍不住想伸出手拽一把或者按着揉一揉。他用自己的机械臂搂住美国队长的腰，手中飞出的绳索钉进一边的大楼墙壁，他们在枪声中稳稳地落到地上，在更多支援赶来前，消失在夜色里。  
　　他有一瞬间希望美国队长就那么被带回去，永远的，不要再出现在他面前，可是美国队长在奔跑中回头看了他一眼，他们的手还拉在一起，所以对方用了点力气拉了他一把，路灯昏暗，却因为距离太近，足够看清对方脸上每一丝的表情变化。之前那个想法被瞬间蒸发了。冬兵快速地跟上前面跑动的身影，带着他转移到九头蛇的地下基地，可能仅仅因为贪恋那清晰明亮的笑容。  
　　  
　　美国队长回来没多久就被带去了“The Room”。冬兵知道他们要干什么，当他们来找美国队长的时候，他们正在互相给对方包扎，冬兵不知道为什么他们会一起做这件事情，显然美国队长自己也说不清楚，可他对着冬兵笑了下。在那场夜色下的奔逃中第一次露出笑容后，他开始越来越熟练的使用这个，冬兵见过那个表情，他在之前任务中有过很长一段时间的秘密跟踪，他见过，那个时候还是神盾局的美国队长，在和他那些朋友们在一起的时候，他会因为一个玩笑或者仅仅因为一杯水就笑起来，在那些有阳光的明亮的地方，笑得眯起眼睛裂开嘴巴，笑得心无旁骛。这不是一个冬兵能够轻易拒绝的表情，而且现在他也没有理由可以对他再出拳相向了。  
　　他们就只能安静地给对方上药，然后互相绑绑绷带，冬兵甚至为自己给美国队长绑的绷带不够牢而产生了点内疚的情绪，因为显然美国队长比他更适合做这个。他们做完这一切，然后美国队长的手抚在了冬兵的脖子上，那感觉起来温暖服帖，即使在黑暗狭小的空间里，也莫名地带给人神奇的满足感。  
　　“我……你之前叫我Steve，他们，他们也那样叫我。”美国队长说的很轻很缓，如果不是因为他看着冬兵的眼睛，冬兵会以为他只是在自言自语，“那真的是我的名字吗？我，我出了点事情，有很多事情想不起来……他们说可能我在水里泡太久了……”  
　　哦，操他的。  
　　冬兵没想到他会在这样的情况下突然知道那个断开的时点到底是什么，他被噎得瞪大了眼睛，猛地站了起来，还碰倒了椅子，美国队长仰头看他，那目光让他无所遁形。  
　　“你怎么了？”美国队长露出关心的神色，是那种真正意义上的对同伴的问候与担忧，而不是那种“你没事吧你还能不能继续工作”的伪善修辞。冬兵局促地看了美国队长一眼，有些字句伏在舌头底下蠢蠢欲动，但他死死压住它们，依旧用他一贯的，无所谓的语气问他：  
　　“你还记得些什么？”  
　　“我要毁了神盾局。”美国队长思考了下才把这句话说出来，“这个想法非常清晰明确。我很确定是我自己的。然后……”他皱了皱眉，因为紧张而摸了摸自己的脸，他甚至微微移开点目光不再直视冬兵的眼睛，“我觉得你很熟悉……我知道这很奇怪，我们应该不认识。我们第一次见是在冰柜那边你还记得吗？噢，当时我状态不太好，整个人乱七八糟的，我觉得都控制不了自己去做想做的事，。这里的人也有什么瞒着我，我有点感觉。但是看到你……”美国队长稍稍的耸了耸肩膀，他的脚无意识地摩擦过地面，“看到你的时候我感觉安定了下来。所以我想我该先留下来看看……”  
　　“我是不是把你忘记了。”美国队长眨了眨眼睛，冬兵看到那里面映着两个小小的自己，“如果我真的忘了你，我感到很难过。”  
　　难过，是个比抱歉，遗憾要沉重得多的词，它压得冬兵透不过气来。  
　　这一切都糟糕透了。冬兵想。  
　　他伸出手，那只还属于人类部分的右手去触摸美国队长的发梢，他看到对方本能地退后了一下，但接着又生生停顿下来，就好像他身体里有一部分抗拒属于冬兵的触碰，而有一部分又要求他为Bucky留下来。哈，真可笑。冬兵在心里摇了摇头，他在那一瞬间希望自己就是James Bucky Barnes，接着又开始相信自己的确是James Bucky Barnes，并为此不为人知的欢欣鼓舞着。  
　　“我们不认识。”冬兵听到自己的声音冷硬地冒出来，“我只是个杀手。”他拉出刚才的那些血与挣扎，把他们鲜血淋漓地都铺开在美国队长面前，“你喜欢那些吗？”  
　　他们都沉默下来。冬兵还是站着，居高临下地看着美国队长低下他的头，一截脖子从他扯松的领口处露出来，上面还沾着刚才战斗留下的黑灰，冬兵得咬紧牙齿才能不让自己动手去把那块皮肤上的污迹擦掉，他想用手指覆上去，用指尖磨蹭着擦掉，想要看那块白皙的皮肤充血变红，想要……  
　　“我的头很疼。”美国队长突兀地说，“一定有什么搞错了。”他站起来，肩膀戒备的耸起，他脸抬起来的时候不正常的泛红，一层薄汗盖在他的皮肤上，他的颤栗来的剧烈且莫名其妙，原本红润的嘴唇一下子变得苍白。  
　　“Bucky！”他只来得及喊出这个名字，一群持枪的武装队员闯了进来，也不能说是闯，因为他们就是九头蛇的人员，而这里是九头蛇的地盘，他们非常迅速地架住了美国队长，那个时候，他已经颤抖地连话都说不清楚了，镇定剂注入他的肩膀，他的手在虚空中抓紧又松开，他这样重复了几次最终整个人沉睡过去。  
　　他们把他架出去，一个长官模样的人走进来，他扫了冬日战士一眼，用俄语问他：  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　冬兵知道他其实一直都在看着。  
　　“没什么，长官。”  
　　门外传来铁门打开又关上的声音，还有那熟悉的洗脑机运作的声音。冬兵知道那很疼，非常疼，就像有人把手伸进你的脑子里，粗鲁地搅拌你的脑浆，但当这些都过去后，一切都会平静下来，没有疑问，没有痛苦，没有迷惘。  
　　冬兵知道美国队长迟早有一天会习惯这个，就如他也习惯了那个一样。  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　冬兵再见到美国队长的时候，他坐在属于自己的房间里，就在这个基地的底层，一间原来的休息室。因为在地下，所以这里当然没有窗户，他们给了他一盏白炽灯，一张行军床，一张桌子，一个独立的洗手间。他会知道他在那里是因为他在路过走廊的时候听到人们小声的议论他，陨落的美国精神，有一个很辣的屁股，喜欢一个人呆着，老古董，诸如此类此类此类。冬兵被那些议论钉在原地，即使那些说笑的人走远了，他还是感觉到那些话语回荡在耳边。然后他快速地奔跑起来，脚步声冲撞了狭窄的走廊，他追上已经走远的那两个人，用手掐住其中一人的脖子，人们用惊恐的眼神打量他，在他们发出尖叫前，他把已经举起离地的家伙又放回到地上。他仅仅想知道美国队长在哪里，不需要，也不可以做多余的事情。  
　　然后他就看到了他，他其实只想站在门口看一眼。但很显然美国队长那个时候正坐在床上，而他的床正对着门口，可能为了方便监视他的人能够直观的看到他在不在，又或者只是为了让每个路过的人能直接轻易的嘲笑他。这些这样或那样的假设除了让冬兵胃部翻腾什么作用也没有。美国队长伸直双腿靠在墙上，下巴微微抬起，他的手平摊在身体两侧似乎在休息。他看起来瘦了点，也可能是他的错觉。这个时候他终于不再穿那身类似美国国旗的蓝白制服，而只是穿一身简单的黑色制服，中规中矩的裁剪符合九头蛇一贯简单实用的作风，可能高层们终于厌倦了用美国队长这个身份来让敌方难看的计划，也可能最近复仇者和神盾局孜孜不倦寻找他们美国队长的行动太过密集，而科学家们显然还没有找出超级战士血清的配方。总之美国队长被留了下来，剥去那身制服，却没有人给他个新的称呼。他自己可能也不再在乎。  
　　冬兵刚冒出个头他就看见了他，他的目光又恢复到了初见时候的空无，他一定又被洗了几次脑，不然他不会这么安静地呆着，他看到冬兵的时候收起腿坐直了点，像是个准备接受检阅的士兵，这让冬兵没法掉头走掉，他转动门把手，走进去，再静静地关上门。  
　　进来后他看见桌面上整齐的放着两叠白纸，用过的和没用过的，几支笔被整齐的放在一边。冬兵走过去翻阅的时候，美国队长没有阻止他，那是一些只用铅笔画的草图，上面的几张只有一些零乱的，随意划拉的线条，越往下看，内容变得越发丰富起来，飞过天空的鸟，一只在吐舌头的拉布拉多犬，一个公园，冰激凌车，白宫，行走在街道的人群……最后的十几张是人物的素描，正面侧面，或站或立，冬兵看出那是同一个人，穿着军装或者只是平常的衬衣外套，有着挺拔的肩膀和英俊的脸部轮廓，但这些人像都没有表情，空空茫茫的一张脸，至多一个微微翘起的唇角。  
　　冬兵把那沓画纸又放回去。他想都没想的就坐到了美国队长身边，对方动了动肩膀，在想要给他让出点位置的时候，被冬兵一把扣住肩膀压进怀里，这个场景很奇怪，因为美国队长看起来比冬兵壮实很多，但是他头靠在冬兵肩头的方式太过契合，就好像他们的身体本来就是为了让他们能更舒服的靠在一起才成长成现在的样子。冬兵不自主的发出一声满足的呼气声，他摸了摸美国队长的胳膊，拍一拍再继续搂住，于是美国队长动了动，金色的发丝蹭得他有点痒。  
　　“我觉得治疗让我很不舒服。”美国队长说得很慢很慢，他感觉起来非常的吃力，“它们让我没法好好地画画。”  
　　冬兵张了张嘴，却不知道自己该说什么，最后他贴着他的耳朵，很轻地问他：“你想回去吗？回神盾局。”  
　　美国队长迟疑了下，他盯着冬兵蓝色的眼睛看了会儿，抿了下嘴唇：“神盾局是什么？”  
　　冬兵只能把他抱得更紧。  
　　“你不喜欢留在这里对不对？”  
　　“……对。”美国队长点了点头，“但我记得我有个计划。我把它写在了什么地方怕自己忘掉，但是我忘掉了把它写在哪里。”  
　　“没关系没关系。”冬兵只能小声地安慰他，他似乎很熟练这件事情，搂着怀里这个男人，和他放轻声音说话，他其实更想躺下来，这样他们可以更亲密地抱在一起，盖一床被子，双腿纠缠。一些片段飞快地滑过他的脑海，木制的屋顶，淡淡的药味，骨骼相抵的尖锐触感，还有火车的汽笛声以及标着布鲁克林字样的木牌。冬兵安静地坐在那里，任由那些随性而至的记忆流淌过身体，像是淌过一条温暖的河。  
　　“我之前见过你的……是吧？”美国队长问的不是很确定。  
　　“我们是朋友。”冬兵拍拍他，“我想这是真的。”  
　　“真好。”美国队长由衷地说了句，“这点我相信。”  
　　他们如此的空空如也，却又只允许用对方来填塞自己。这可能是一段刻在身体里的密码，不受躯体的影响，不受记忆的约束，远超过基因的解读，不能被科技或者其他任何来改变。  
　　他们也许仅仅需要的就只是“相遇”就够了。  
　　  
　　冬兵在第二天想去带些东西给他，既然他已经彻底在这里住下且被他知道了的话。他给他买了点更柔软的纸和一些颜料什么的，他拎着那袋东西走过地下室的时候，路过他的人用看世界末日那般的眼神看着他，于是冬兵瞪了回去，对方就快速地从他身边逃走了。他知道上层在看着他，看着他和美国队长之间发生的事情，他想目前他们还没有出手干预可能因为他们还是稳定的，还是可控的，他们都还在做着自己该做的事情，服务于组织，像一个兢兢业业的雇员。  
　　先这样。  
　　冬兵对自己说。  
　　然后他站在了美国队长的房间门口，对着一间被搬空的房间发愣。  
　　  
　　冬兵又参与了几个任务，他高效地完成他们，不说废话不做多余的事情，这让他免于被继续洗脑，他终于开始有了一种“生活”的感觉，区别于不断被冰冻解冻的“存在”和每次努力不要在任务中丧生的“活着”。他感受到了时间的流动和自身的改变，头发会比一个月前长一点，这次合作的特工其实在三个月前的任务中见过。他开始感觉到机械手臂与人类手臂的不同，当两只手交握的时候，冰冷与温暖互相映照，他们都如此灵活，冬兵让自己接受它们就是现在自己的一部分，是一部分，而不是武器。他有着相对自由的活动时间，因为他大部分任务是潜伏狙击，在他负责盯梢的那些日子里，他可以允许自己发发呆，想想美国队长在干什么，然后回忆翻飞，几个模糊的人影开始越发清晰。  
　　一个个子小小的家伙和另一个要比他高很多的家伙走在一起，他们走在一条平常的街道上，道路两边的店家亮着晕黄的灯，他们踏着那一条条光亮走着，没有交流，没有对视，也没有触碰。他们肩并着肩，不会有人快一步，也不会有人被丢在后头。那是一种非常平静的感觉，冬兵觉得他们可以一直这样走下去，永远不会厌烦。  
　　  
　　他还是可以听说一些美国队长的战绩的，这得益于和他合作的人的大大咧咧，没人会把冬日战士当成一个倾听者。他们时常用“嘿就是那个家伙你知道的”这样的称呼来形容他，他们赞叹他的力量与速度，谈起他的领导力与忠诚，他们那些零碎的描述里，显然美国队长很好地胜任了在九头蛇的工作。  
　　“那个家伙有没有过什么……恩，就是搞出点大动静？”冬兵知道提问的人偷偷看了他一眼，他没转动目光，只是继续紧紧盯着瞄准镜。可能他这样淡漠的神情给了聊天的家伙什么错误的暗示，他们便越发肆无忌惮地交流下去。  
　　“哦当然有，上次我就听Geoff说过一次，那个家伙在一次试验中突然反抗，他击晕了那帮软趴趴的科学家，抢到了火力。他们甚至不知道他是什么时候记住了基地的路线图的，他走的太快了，绕过了所有围追他的人。Geoff说他们完全不知道他是从哪里走的，他们只能被那帮控制室的蠢货命令着到处乱串，他说他后来去把那个对着他耳朵叽里呱啦的家伙狠狠地胖揍了一顿！”  
　　“没错！那些技术员就是帮欠揍的软骨头！之后呢？”听者附和着他，同时也催促着他。  
　　“他们当时觉得肯定就要失去他了，起码他可以跑出基地。但是最后他在离出口还有三堵墙的地方又绕了回去，打趴下了第一批遇上的小队，他们找到他的时候，发现他只是去寻找他的星盾。”  
　　“What the Fuck！你是在和我开玩笑嘛？”  
　　“嘿，Geoff就是这么和我说的。他愚蠢的站在那里拿着自己的盾牌发呆。后来技术部的家伙说这大概和本能保护或者其他什么有关吧，反正没人搞懂他为什么又回来了，我们又抓住了他，交给那帮软骨头，之后可就是他们的事了……”  
　　“也许他自己也不准备逃走了。神盾和九头蛇，对他来讲有什么区别？他在哪都是一样的对待。”  
　　“对，对于他们来说，哪里都是一样的。”  
　　冬兵明白最后那句话也是在说给自己听的，他依旧什么话也没说。四十八小时后，他们完成了任务，但是并不是所有事情都可以在四十八小时后忘得干干净净。  
　　  
　　冬兵开始为自己记忆，这么说的意思是他开始数着到底有多久没有再见到那个金发脑袋的家伙。他每天会记两次那个逐日变化的数字，早起和入睡前，他希望这会固化成一种习惯，这样万一出现意外，比如再次被强迫洗脑什么的，他就可以因为习惯，尝试回忆什么。  
　　当然，这可能也只是一种心理安慰，用来排解见不到美国队长的空白。冬兵小心地维持着自己，不能表现得太急躁，不能表现得不寻常。但他知道这种自控在逐渐地滑向崩溃，当计数再次进阶一个位数之后，他开始烦躁地想自己去接受一次洗脑来彻底忘掉这个男人，然后这种情绪在他再次背诵数字时平复下来。  
　　他只是现在找不到他，不代表明天找不到。  
　　当冬兵接受一项新任务的时候，他长官的神情表现得那看起来像是一个奖赏，又或者是想要向其他人炫耀自己家里的什么东西。那是一场抗击敌对武装的战役，而冬兵作为后备计划隐藏在暗处。  
　　美国队长是这项任务的指挥。他还是拿着那面盾牌，表面的油漆被磨掉了大部分，他一定在冬兵不知道的这段时间里参与了很多次行动，因为冬兵发现他能清楚地喊出每个队员的名字，熟悉他们的特长和弱点，他是个优秀的领导者，强势果断，当他发出指令的时候，他看起来熠熠夺目，没有人会拒绝跟随他。  
　　那是一场漂亮的战役。当最后一个敌军倒下的时候，美国队长站在那里，他没有牺牲一个成员，他一直都冲在最前面，努力保护了每一个人。他的一个手下在这时用手沾了点敌人的血抹到他脸上，随后所有人都笑起来，而美国队长只是站在那里，一动不动，除了握紧手中的盾，好像就没有其他东西可以支撑他。  
　　  
　　冬兵射杀了其他所有人。  
　　在他找回自己的呼吸前，他就射光了自己所有的子弹。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　冬兵带着美国队长躲进他给自己准备的安全屋里。众多中的其中之一。他在很久前给自己准备了那些，然后不断地革新设备，出于预谋或者直觉，反正没有告诉任何人。他知道自己的手臂里有定位装置，在他动手拆掉那个东西的时候，他没有一点犹豫，似乎他早就想那么做了一样。  
　　美国队长在他做这一切的时候安静地注视着他，他只是端端正正地坐在那里，双手抓着他的盾。他看自己的眼神就和看一只杯子一样平常，冬兵只看了他一眼，就扭过头去。他重重地呼吸了几下，最终还是捏碎了桌子的一角。莫可名状的愤怒和沮丧涨满他的身体，他朝美国队长迈出步子，当他开始解美国队长扣子的时候，对方把盾牌隔在他们之间，他死死地扣着它，就好像那是唯一可以保护他的东西。哦该死的，事实上的确是这样。冬兵看着他满是抗拒的身体，但是脸上却只有茫然的神色，这让冬兵心脏钝痛。  
　　“我得找出你身上的追踪器。”冬兵知道美国队长可能听不进去，但他还是决定和他解释一下。他们拉扯了会，直到冬兵终于失去耐心蛮横地把那面盾牌抽走。那一声砸地的闷响刺得美国队长一跳，他在一瞬间好像清醒了点，眼睛一下子瞪得大大的，他盯着冬兵看了很久，冬兵没敢打断这段时间。  
　　“接受与服从。”美国队长轻哼了一句，就像在阅读一条指令。然后他开始一点点拧松了自己。  
　　制服被脱下时发出粘腻的皮革摩擦的声响，美国队长顺从的摆动自己的肢体，听话得像个一无所知的孩童。冬兵在他身上发现还没有消退的勒痕和凌乱的针孔。他的手指一点一点的摩挲过那具白皙的身体，为每一丝身体自主引发的震颤搅乱心绪。过高的道德标准只会带来更频繁的洗脑，何况他们还得额外防范他超强的自我治愈能力。冬兵知道会发生这些，但是他放任了那些行为。  
　　是的，期初，他的确是决定好了就让事情顺其自然的发展吧，因为他也是经历过这一切的人。他并不抗拒洗脑，因为那让一切都变得轻松简单，变得更加易于接受。九头蛇是个忠诚，有计划且高效的组织，在冬兵眼里，他和神盾局或者美国政府没有任何的区别。理想，被反复的提及，被反复的反复，所有人都致力于创造一个更好的世界。既然你已经站在一个队伍里，那么就不要轻易地去改变。  
　　做一个士兵该做的事。  
　　这就是冬日战士被洗的空荡荡的脑袋里最后剩下的，愿意坚守不变的东西。  
　　但还有一样东西留了下来——  
　　没法容许眼前人被任何人任何东西伤害。  
　　这个欲念强烈得甚至可以压倒本能。  
　　  
　　冬兵仔细地按压着美国队长的皮肤，他留心着那些已经愈合的伤口，制服他已经检查过，没有追踪器，那么只可能已经被植入了皮肤里。他抚摸过美国队长的头发，轻触他的耳后，查看他的双手和肩膀。最后他在美国队长脚踝处摸到了那个硬块，他用消过毒的尖刀划开那里的皮肤，那个追踪器埋得很深，他得很小心避免挑断美国队长的脚筋，也许对方就是希望有人能那样做，如果他们得不到这个超级战士，别人也不能得到。冬兵把追踪器丢到外面随便开过的一辆车上。当他回来的时候，他发现美国队长还是坐在那里，维持他离开时的样子，他逼迫自己移动双腿走过去，在他面前蹲下。冬兵抬起头仰望的时候，对方也望向他，蓝绿色的眼睛深不见底。他们就这样沉默地对望了一会儿，接着美国队长伸出手，小心的，满是试探的抚摸过冬兵的眼睛和脸庞。他微微眨了眨眼，做出个似笑非笑的表情。  
　　“你不该这么做，Winter Soldier。”他平静的叙述就像在做一场战后总结，“这，不符合……程序。”那语气听起来就像台机器。  
　　他已经被他们搞得残破不堪了，就如自己一样，再也不会完整。冬兵伸出手狠狠地按下美国队长的脖子，他扬起头咬上对方嘴唇的时候，发出了类似于哭泣的喘息声，美国队长的嘴唇尝起来柔软苦涩。这和记忆中的不一样。冬兵不知道这个记忆从何而来，但是他就是知道该死的不一样了。  
　　他们在漫无边际地苦涩中加深了这个吻，他们若即若离，当美国队长想要停止的时候，冬兵总会重新追逐着吻上，就像条快要渴死的鱼，除了无保留地靠近对方，没有第二种选择。完全裸露的的美国队长就在自己的掌下，他的呼吸，他的心跳，他的颤动，他的每一微毫的改变都带来不可想象的致命吸引力，这好像也是刻进本能的一种东西。冬兵把他狠狠地，狠狠地按进床垫里，那张床有着一股樟脑的刺鼻气味，而美国队长闻起来是血的味道，那一定是因为自己正抱着他的缘故。  
　　他用自己金属的手臂搓揉他的硬挺用自己人类的手臂抚摸他。冬日战士觉得自己快要被撕裂了，他渴求他，又畏惧他，脑袋里有人喊着嘿嘿嘿快停下，又有人喊着这不就是你一直想做的事情吗。在翻涌的欲望里，只有相贴的心脏能带给他短暂地平静。在感觉到机械冰冷触感的那一刻，美国队长开始出现了抗拒，他像是突然察觉到了什么，他力道之大的揍了冬兵一拳，把他打得偏过了脸，接着他努力想把手插进两人之间来推开冬兵，但是冬兵变得有些一意孤行，他用膝盖压住他，用细碎的吻安抚他，他发出轻轻的嘘声，不断重复自己并不会伤害他，但这些不再起到任何效果，美国队长只是直直地看着天花板，他颤动着睫毛，因为欲望的撩拨皮肤泛红，他发出一声被扼住喉咙的喘息声，脸上弥漫出痛苦的神色，同时，那些推拒开始变得越发强硬和有攻击力。冬兵撑起来一点，他的手还按在美国队长的胸膛上，他们一起重重喘息着几乎合成同样的频率。  
　　“Please……Please……”冬兵吞咽了下，他双手捧起美国队长的脸颊，不在乎过度的用力会不会在第二天留下红痕，他也变得摇摇欲坠，他需要他看着自己。  
　　“我在这里，我现在在这里，不要看不见我。”  
　　“是你来找我的，该死的！一开始是你来找我的，你快点给我想起来！”  
　　可能因为他吼得太过声嘶力竭，美国队长愣了下，他消化着对方略带哭腔的语气，放缓了点自己的抗拒，他的目光游移着，很长一段时间后才做出一个小小的“哦”的嘴型，就好像发现了什么不得了的事情，他的手不确定地攀上冬兵的机械臂，明显的冰冷让他蹙了下眉，但他还是把手掌贴覆了上去，他停了会儿，像是在努力想着什么，他用手指顺着五角星的外延描摹了一遍，又描摹了一遍。他的目光飞快的扫过地上的盾牌，扫过盾面上已经有点残缺不全的五角星。  
　　“哦。”他的语气里透着恍然大悟的语气，“我要找的是这颗星星。”随即他露出一个疲惫的，傻气透了的笑容，“那个计划，我的那个计划。”他大口喘了几下，之前空茫的神色被喜悦一点点浸透，“我想起来了！哦，我找到你了，我们得……你让我想一下……对的，逃走，你得和我一起……”他的眼睛开始闪闪发亮，像天边突然亮起的星辰，“这里很危险，我们不能耽搁。留下来是错误的。”  
　　他开始越说越快。  
　　“别担心，别担心，一切都会没事的。我终于找到你了。”  
　　美国队长展露出一个完全的笑容，就像是从水面越出，长久干燥的肺腔重新充满空气，他急促的呼吸，世界在他眼中开始变得不再膨胀扭曲，桎梏脱离，来自水底的压力从肌肤上滑下。那个笑容灿烂耀眼。  
　　“ **你得相信我** ，让我……”  
　　冬兵俯下身堵住他之后所有的话，他不能再让他说下去了。他用舌头卷走他剩下的所有的话，卷走他炙热的呼吸。  
　　“我们已经逃出来了。”他贴着他的嘴唇，“你看见我了是嘛？”  
　　“是的。”美国队长伸出手搂紧他，“我一直在找你。”  
　　“我，我不记得你是谁了。”美国队长的目光完全凝聚在冬兵的脸上，“但是我知道是你，我要带走的那个人是你。”  
　　他说，我要找的人是你。不再是什么冬日战士还是他妈的Bucky。  
　　现在这里只有他和他。  
　　现在，未来，都会是这样。  
　　这个想法鼓舞了一切，纵容了所有。  
　　


	5. 尾声

　　冬兵知道他们有很长的一段路要走。  
　　他们得开始逃亡，无论是神盾局还是九头蛇，他都不想相信。但是没关系，Steve会陪着他，他脑袋里还是乱七八糟的，不过开始絮絮叨叨地跟他保证自己会慢慢想起来，而且会很好地保护他。  
　　Yeah——Whatever——  
　　Bucky点着头附和他顺手擦掉了他嘴角的番茄酱。他们关于彼此称呼的问题讨论了一会儿，既然他们都不记得自己的名字了，Bucky觉得那就叫Tom和Jerry吧，Steve说好的没问题，我能挑Jerry嘛？因为我觉得你适合Tom。这让Bucky意识到Steve完全不是在开玩笑。  
　　他们最终还是选择了Steve和Bucky。  
　　这是他们的起点。然后他们各自走了很多路，绕了个圈，现在又终于走了回来。  
　　Steve会在半夜做噩梦尖叫着惊醒，Bucky会在遇到压力的情况下失控表现得极端暴力，他们互相给对方买单。闹够了就一起无奈地打扫被毁得差不多的房间。  
　　但情况真的越来越好了。  
　　当Bucky拉着Steve的手去亲吻他眼睛的时候，当Steve抱着Bucky把下巴搁在他肩窝的时候，他们感觉到自己在痊愈，过去的回忆和新添加的记忆搅合到一起，伴随着一点一点渗进来的阳光，一点一滴的完整他们。  
　　“等我们彻底好了，我们就去找Nick或者其他的谁，我们得纠正之前的错误，好吗？”Steve一边刮着新长出的胡子一边继续自己劝服Bucky的事业，他现在想起了越来越多的事情，时常忧心忡忡，又有点迫不及待。  
　　“好的，好的——”Bucky剪掉了最后一撮过长的头发，他舒展身子，整个人扒在Steve身上，“反正我们会一起完成那个。”  
　　如果他们无法被原谅，Bucky在心里想，那就一起与世界为敌。  
　　  
　　The End  
　　


End file.
